Story Brought Memories to The Future
by kashika mitsunagi
Summary: Dia mengkhianatiku. Dia hanya membohongiku, pria yang ku kagumi sejak SMP, tidak sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, pria impianku tidak pernah mencintaiku. Pahlawanku, Kuroichi, ternyata seorang penipu. Aku akan balas dendam untuk ini semua.
1. Chapter 1 : The Unpredictable Beginning

**Summary :**

Dia mengkhianatiku. Dia hanya membohongiku, pria yang ku kagumi sejak SMP, tidak sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, pria impianku tidak pernah mencintaiku. Pahlawanku, Kuroichi, ternyata eorang penipu. Aku akan balas dendam untuk ini semua.

**Pairings :**

IchiRuki, KaienRuki, RenRuki, HitsuHina, IchiHime, IshiHime

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach adalah sebuah maha karya mili Kubo-senpai tapi fic ini asli milik saya :D

**Story Brought Memories to The Future**

"Eh? Sekarang tanggal berapa ya?" seorang gadis bertubuh mungil mencoba mencari kalender yang berada di atas sebuah meja mahoni dengan ukiran-ukiran indah.

"Ah! Betapa bodohnya aku! Sekarang kan hari ulang tahunnya, bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Aku harus segera menyiapkan makanan dan hadiah. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat sibuk dan juga menyenangkan," papar gadis itu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan ekspresi dari orang yang akan diberinya hadiah pada hari ulang tahunnya, hari itu.

"Rukia-sama, nona hendak kemana?" tanya seorang pria berjas hitam dan kemeja putih bertubuh besar dan kekar dengan rambut merah panjang terikat rapi dan juga tattoo di bagian alisnya yang membuatnya terlihat kuat.

"Aku hendak ke rumah Hinamori-chan, Renji, ada yang salah?" gadis berwajah manis dengan tubuh mungil itu balik bertanya pada orang dengan rambut merah tadi yang ternyata bernama, Renji.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa jika Rukia-sama hendak ke rumah Hinamori-san, tapi lebih baik bersabar lah, mobilnya akan segera saya siapkan," tukas Renji dengan penuh sopan santun.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin naik mobil, aku ingin menikmati pemandangan sore hari sambil berjalan, lagipula rumah Hinamori-chan tidak terlalu jauh, aku bisa ke sana sendiri dengan berjalan kaki," ucap gadis mungil yang bernama Rukia itu.

"Tapi Rukia-sama …" bantahan Renji langsung dipotong oleh Rukia. "Kau pasti mau bilang kalau ini perintah Otou-san, kan? Demi menjaga nama baik Kuchiki? Tapi tolong untuk satu hari ini saja Renji, izinkan aku untuk pergi sendiri," Rukia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan wajah yang sedih sambil menatap Renji dengan air mata yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Renji pun tak tega melihat nona yang telah lama ia cintai itu menangis, akhirnya ia dengan berat hati melepaskan tanggung jawabnya pada nona manis yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Rukia-sama," ucap Renji dengan senyum tipis penuh arti.

Rukia yang mendengarnya pun sangat senang karenanya, ia pun berterimakasih pada Renji yang memang merupakan pelayan, sahabat terbaik, dan juga orang yang paling dekat dengannya dibandingkan Otou-san nya.

"Benarkah Renji? Aku sudah tahu kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" ucap Rukia keras-keras dengan nada yang penuh dengan keceriaan dan juga senyum yang mengembang, Renji pun tersipu melihat senyum manis yang sudah dimiliki Rukia sejak dari dulu. Kebaikan hati Rukia dan juga senyumannya lah yang berhasil membuat Renji menyadari bahwa ia mempunyai suatu rasa yang lebih pada nonanya itu.

Rukia pun sudah bersiap-siap melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu belakang yang memang tidak terlalu ketat penjagaannya. Kuchiki Mansion memiliki penjagaan ketat. Mansion tersebut dilengkapi dengan 13 pelayan, 7 security, 3 supir, dan satu kepala pelayan yaitu, Renji Abarai. Rukia Kuchiki, seorang gadis cantik nan manis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan mata violet yang indah dan juga senyum yang menawan, dia adalah anak dari seorang konglomerat keturunan bangsawan Kuchiki, ayahnya Byakuya Kuchiki, adalah seorang pengusaha muda tampan kaya raya yang termasuk dalam 5 pengusaha tersukses sedunia. Ibunya , Hisana Kuchiki, meninggal di waktu muda saat Rukia berumur 3 tahun, Rukia tidak ingat wajah ibunya kalau saja tidak ada foto ibunya bersama dengan ayahnya dan juga ia yang saat itu baru saja lahir. Tak banyak yang Rukia ketahui tentang ibunya, yang ia tahu, ibunya cantik, baik, cerdas, dan juga pintar memasak, dan satu lagi wajah ibunya sangat mirip dengannya tentu saja dengan postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi, itu kata ayahnya.

Sebelum Rukia menyentuh knop pintu berkayu cendana itu, Renji memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"Rukia-sama …" panggil Renji.

Rukia pun menengok karena merasa namanya dipanggil, "Iya, ada apa lagi Renji?"

"Hati-hati di jalan," Renji mengucapkannya dengan sorot mata yang penuh perhatian.

Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya,"Tentu saja, Renji, aku akan selalu mendengarkan apa katamu," ucap gadis itu mantap sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Renji tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik badan dan hendak keluar dari ruang belajar tempat Rukia senang menghabiskan waktunya.

"Ah Renji! Tunggu!" sahut Rukia keras.

"Ada apa Rukia-sama?" tanya Renji.

"Bisakah kau tak memanggilku Rukia-sama? Aku agak risih mendengarnya, kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, kau ingat? 10 tahun! Aku lebih senang kau memanggilku Rukia saja," pinta Rukia lembut.

Renji pun tersipu mendengar permintaan nonanya itu, ia hendak menolak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, ia tidak pernah bisa melawan permintaan Rukia.

"Baiklah, Rukia," ucap Renji dengan suara pelan sekali.

"Terimakasih Renji, kau memang teman terbaikku! Aku menyukaimu! Amat sangat menyukaimu Renji!" ucap Rukia dengan suara keras, dengan penuh rasa bahagia. "Kau selalu mengucapkan hal itu, selalu, Rukia," bisik Renji lirih. Rukia pun memeluk Renji sebelum ia bergegas pergi ke rumah Hinamori dan orang yang berulang tahun itu.

"Ru.. Rukia, ini apa aduh," detak jantung Renji berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya kini telah sewarna dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Kau teman terbaikku, selamanya," bisik Rukia di telinga Renji.

"Ya, aku tahu, terimakasih kau telah menganggapku teman terbaikmu, Rukia," ucap Renji penuh arti. Rukia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Renji dan sudah bersiap-siap lagi menuju pintu belakang.

"Baiklah Renji, sekarang aku benar-benar harus pergi aku sudah ada janji dengan Hinamori-chan, aku pergi dulu ya," Rukia pun pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat itu dengan wajah penuh senyuman indah.

"Teman terbaik, ya? Dia hanya menganggapku 'teman terbaik' tak lebih, haaah sepertinya memang tidak mungkin, status kami kan berbeda," Renji terkikik kecil lalu kemudian memasang wajah sedih.

"Rukia kau memang tidak tergapai, kau terlalu mencintai lelaki berambut hitam itu, Kaien Shiba, awas saja kalau kau sampai berani membuat Rukia menangis," ucap Renji dengan nada serius sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celanannya lalu kemudian ia berbalik menuju pintu ruangan tersebut.

Rukia menapaki jalanan aspal dengan pemandangan sore yang cukup indah di pinggiran Kota Tokyo. Lewatlah sekelompok anak-anak yang sedang memainkan permainan setan warna.

"Orange! Ayo orange!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut spike hitam.

"Ah itu kan susah Hisagi-kun," kata seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda. "Ganti warna lain saja," pinta gadis itu lagi sambil setengah merengek.

"Jangan Hisagi! Biarkan saja anak cerewet yang satu itu! Jangan diganti!" teriak seorang pemuda tanpa rambut.

"Ikaku-kun jahat! Aku bukan anak cerewet, aku Yachiru! Rasakan pembalasan Yachiru dasar botak!" bentak gadis kecil berambut merah muda tadi yang bernama Yachiru.

"Apa? Aku tidak botak! Dasar pink pendek! Awas kau!" bentak Ikaku, bocah laki-laki tanpa rambut tersebut sambil berlari dari kejaran Yachiru.

"Hey, Ikaku, Yachiru-chan, kita jadi bermain setan warna tidak?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut spike hitam, Hisagi.

"Tidak jadi! Aku mau membalas perbuatannya!" ucap Yachiru dan Ikaku bersamaan.

Rukia yang melihatnya jadi tertawa kecil, "Anak kecil itu memang selalu seperti itu ya lucu,". Samar-samar masih terdengar teriakan dari anak-anak tadi yang meneriaki nama satu sama lainnya. Rukia pun jadi teringat akan masa lalunya, ia hanya pernah memainkan permainan itu sekali, saat bersama teman lamanya yang hilang, setan warna adalah permainan yang membuatnya teringat akan seseorang, pahlawan masa kecilnya, seseorang yang ia hormati dan tak kan pernah ia lupakan, "Kuroichi ...." ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat lirih. "Apa? Apa yang ku katakan? Sekarang aku sudah punya Kaien-senpai, dia adalah pahlawanku yang sesunggunya," Rukia mengatakan hal itu dengan senyuman yang tulus tapi entah mengapa terdengar seperti sedikit dipaksakan."Aku harus segera ke rumah Hinamori-chan sudah hampir sore, dia pasti sudah menungguku daritadi," tegas Rukia. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah Hinamori.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NB : **maaf kalo bagian IchiRuki nya belom muncul di sini gomen ne, soalnya ini baru prolog huhuhu saya lagi punya banyak deadline jadi harus bagi-bagi waktu, tapi saya janji mungkin besok atau lusa saya akan nampilin bagian IchiRuki, gomenassai readers T.T


	2. Chapter 2 : Rain, You Traitor?

Maaf readers, saya memang agak purba di fanfic -_- tapi untuk selanjutnya saya akan terus berusaha! Mari berusaha bersama-sama! Mohon bantuannya para readers sekalian! _

**Summary : **

Dia mengkhianatiku. Dia hanya membohongiku, pria yang ku kagumi sejak SMP, tidak sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, pria impianku tidak pernah mencintaiku. Pahlawanku, Kuroichi, ternyata eorang penipu. Aku akan balas dendam untuk ini semua.

**STORY BROUGHT MEMORIES TO THE FUTURE**

**Bleach**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pairings : IchiRuki, KaienRuki, RenRuki, IchiHime, IshiHime**

"Kira-kira Hinamori-chan akan marah tidak, ya?" kata Rukia dalam hati sambil berlari menuju sebuh toko bunga kecil di pinggiran jalan.

"Permisi," ucap Rukia lembut dan penuh rasa kesopanan.

"Selamat datang, wah Rukia-chan! Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi, darimana saja kau? Aku kira nona kaya kita ini tak sudi datang ke toko bungaku yang kecil dan jelek ini," ejek Hinamori.

"Maaf Hinamori-chan, aku bukannya sengaja ingin datang terlambat, tapi kau tahu kan Renji bagaimana? Dia terlalu _over protective_, sampai-sampai aku harus membujuknya berulang kali baru dia mengizinkanku untuk ke sini," jelas Rukia mantap.

"Oh begitu," kata Hinamori yang hanya bisa ber-oh-ria saja. "Renji itu sepertinya menyukaimu, ya?" goda Hinamori sambil menyikut tangan kiri Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku! Kami kan teman sejak kecil, dia sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri," kata Rukia dengan tatapan mata menerawang ke atas.

Hinamori pun tertawa melihat tingkah laku temannya itu, bagaimana tidak? Jelas-jelas Renji menyukainya sejak dulu, hanya saja Rukia tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Hey Hinamori-chan apa yang kau tertawakan? Apa ada yang lucu?" Rukia bertanya pada Hinamori dengan wajar _innocent-_nya

"Tidak ada apa-apa Rukia-chan aku hanya lucu saja melihat tingkahmu, kau terlalu polos dan lugu!" papar Hinamori sambil masih menahan tawanya yang sepertinya sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"Ah kau ini, selalu saja menertawakan tingkahku, aku memang sudah begini kan dari dulu?" tanya Rukia sekaligus menyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah dari dirinya.

"Ya, kau memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu," kata Hinamori lembut. "Ayo segera ke dapur," ajak Hinamori. Hinamori lalu memberikan sebuah celemek kepada Rukia, sebuah celemek dengan gambar chappy di kantung celemeknya. Rukia yang menyadari hal itu, langsung memandang Hinamori dengan senang.

"Hinamori, kau tahu saja," kata Rukia sembari tertawa kecil. Hinamori hanya mendengarkan ucapan Rukia tadi, ia senang kalau Rukia bisa menjadi gadis yang ceria seperti ini. Rukia sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan untuk membuat cake untuk orang yang berulang tahun itu, sementara Hinamori bersiap-siap memanaskan oven dan segala peralatan memasak yang ada di dapur kecil miliknya. Hinamori hanya tinggal sendiri di Tokyo, ayah dan ibunya berada di kota kecil bernama Karakura. Sesaat semuanya terasa sunyi, andai saya Hinamori tidak memecah kesunyian itu.

"Rukia, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Kaien-senpai?" tanya Hinamori langsung ke inti persoalan. Rukia yang tadi sedang mengeluarkan telur pun kaget, sehingga telur yang berada digenggamannya pun hampir saja jatuh.

"Ah .. ah … tidak, aku … aku .. tidak berpacaran dengan Kaien-senpai," kata Rukia dengan terbata-bata dan juga dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dariku, Rukia," ucap Hinamori enteng serta di sekelilingnya menjadi penuh akan hawa mengintimidasi.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Rukia balik bertanya pada Hinamori.

"Wah, ternyata benar dugaanku? Selamat ya, Rukia, aku turut berbahagia," ucap Hinamori polos.

"Jangan bilang tadi kau hanya menggodaku Hi-Na-Mo-Ri," kata Rukia yang agak sebal dengan sikap jahil temannya itu.

"Aku bukan menggodamu Rukia, aku hanya menebak saja, sudah banyak petunjuk yang terlihat, coba bayangkan saja seorang Rukia Kuchiki, gadis kaya raya yang manis dan anggun, rela mengotori tangan mungilnya yang putih dan mulus dengan segala perlatan masak yang ada di dapur hanya untuk seorang kakak kelas yang playboy itu, aku hanya bisa membayangkan hal itu dalam mimpi," kata Hinamori panjang lebar.

"Jangan menyebut Kaien-senpai playboy! Dia bukan lah seperti laki-laki yang kau katakana! Dia sangat baik padaku! Dan buktinya sekarang dia menjadi kekasihku! Lain kali akan ku balas menggodamu Hinamori, lihat saja," ucap Rukia sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Itu sih hanya dalam mimpimu saja, Rukia-sama," ejek Hinamori lagi.

"Dasar kau! Hinamori!" kata Rukia keras sambil pura-pura memasang wajah marah. Hinamori yang melihat tingkah temannya itu pun hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Ya sudah lah untuk kali ini akan ku maafkan perbuatanmu, karena sekarang sudah hampir jam 5 sore, aku hanya punya waktu beberapa jam saja untuk menemui Kaien-senpai, kalau tidak Renji akan segera mencariku, bahkan mungkin dia akan sampai menelpon polisi hanya untuk mencariku," jelas Rukia.

"Baiklah kita langsung mulai saja, kau ingin membuatkan apa untuk Kaien-senpai?" tanya Hinamori yang sudah terlihat serius untuk membantu teman kesayangannya itu.

"Hm, mungkin aku akan membuatkan cheese cake saja, ya?" pikir Rukia sambil memerhatikan buku resep milik Hinamori.

"Oke kalau itu maumu, aku akan membantumu, Rukia-sama," ucap Hinamori dengan nada dan tatapan mata yang serius. Namun, 3 detik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

**-ONE HOUR LATER-**

Setalah satu jam kedua gadis itu bergelut di dapur, akhirnya cheese cake itu pun jadi. Itulah hasil kerja keras mereka berdua, mereka pun tersenyum melihat hasil jerih payah mereka yang berhasil meluluh lantakkan segala sesuatu yang ada di dapur Hinamori.

Hinamori pun melirik jam dinding kayu cemara berbentuk ikan koi miliknya.

"Rukia, sudah hampir jam 6, ku sarankan lebih baik kau datang lebih awal untuk mengejutkannya, kau sudah mengiriminya SMS, kan?" tanya Hinamori.

"Sudah kok, aku bilang aku akan datang sekitar jam 6 seperempat. Masih sempat tidak, ya?" ucap Rukia cemas.

"Pasti cukup, apa perlu aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumahnya?" tawar Hinamori tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Tidak perlu Hinamori, aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu hari ini, aku akan lebih tidak enak kalau merepotkanmu lebih jauh dari ini, lebih baik kau beristirahatlah di rumah kau pasti sangat kelelahan setelah seharian menjaga toko dan membantuku membuat kue," tolak Rukia dengan halus, ia memang sangat menyayangi temannya itu seperti saudara perempuannya sendiri, ia tak ingin temannya yang berharga jatuh sakit hanya karena keegoisannya semata.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinamori sekali lagi. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kau beristirahatlah saja Hinamori, ku mohon," pinta Rukia dengan senyumnya yang penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang.

"Percuma saja aku memaksamu sekeras apa pun, aku memang tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu Rukia," kata Hinamori pelan. Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Rukia pun hendak pamit untuk segera ke rumah Kaien, dia tidak ingin terlambat di hari ulang tahun kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko bunga milik Hinamori. Rukia agak mempercepat langkahnya.

"Rukia! Tunggu!" panggil Hinamori.

Rukia pun membalikkan badan, memenuhi panggilan temannya itu. "Ada apa Hinamori?" tanya Rukia. Hinamori pun segera berlari menghampiri Rukia dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih lengkap dengan hiasannya.

"Bawalah ini bersamamu, berikan ini pada Kaien-senpai, dia pasti akan suka," kata Hinamori serius.

"Tapi Hinamori aku …" kata Rukia yang hendak menolak pemberian Hinamori.

"Berikan ini, aku ingin sekali ini saja kau tak menolak apa kataku," pinta Hinamori dengan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya dengan senyuman Rukia.

Rukia yang biasanya tidak pernah mau menerima pemberian dari Hinamori, akhirnya menerimanya.

"Baiklah untuk sekali ini saja aku akan menuruti apa katamu," Rukia mengatakannya sambil menerima bucket bunga mawar putih dari toko bunga milik Hinamori. Rukia pun melanjutkan perjalannya menuju rumah Kaien. Setelah beberapa jauh, Hinamori pun melambaikan tangan ke arah Rukia.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Rukia, semoga kau berhasil!" kata Hinamori setengah berteriak.

Rukia membalas lambaian tangan Hinamori dengan senyum khasnya.

"Aku harap semuanya berjalan lancar, aku tak mau Rukia sampai menangis," ucap Hinamori pelan, pelan sekali sampai-sampai yang bisa mendengar perkataannya barusan hanyalah angin senja yang bertiup.

"Semoga saja …." Kata Hinamori lagi sambil menatap langit senja yang sepertinya akan turun hujan.

**Rukia's POV**

Angin di sekitarku bertiup semakin kencang. Udaranya pun bisa dikatakan cukup dingin untuk orang sepertiku yang sangat jarang menyusuri kota dengan berjalan kaki. Namun, entah setan apa yang merasukiku aku tetap saja berjalan dengan langkah kaki mantap menuju rumah Kaien-senpai. Tidak bisa dibilang rumah juga, karena Kaien-senpai, tinggal di sebuah rumah kost murah tak jauh dari rumah Hinamori. Aku sempat menawarinya sebuah apartment Kuchiki dengan segala fasilitasnya yang lengkap, tapi tanpa kusangka, ia justru menolak pemberianku itu. Dia memang seorang lelaki sejati. Aku semakin kagum padanya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di Tokyo Central Park yang tak jauh dari rumah Kaien-senpai. Taman ini cukup indah menurutku, dekorasinya pun cukup menarik beberapa kalangan untuk berkunjung ke sini meskipun hanya sekedar untuk melepaskan penat sehabis melakukan aktivitas di tengah padatnya Kota Tokyo. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar sebuah petir yang menyambar dan langit pun berubah mejadi gelap.

"Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, aku harus mengeluarkan payung," ucapku dalam hati.

Aku pun mengambil sebuah payung violet bergambar chappy milikku, ini adalah pemberian dari Renji, meskipun awalnya menurutku aku tidak begitu membutuhkan payung karena aku selalu menggunakan mobil kemanapun, tapi sekarang payung ini bagaikan penyalamatku. Lagi-lagi aku berhutang budi pada Renji.

Saat aku hendak membuka payung chappy-ku itu, tiba-tiba seorang bertubuh tinggi menabrakku sehingga aku pun terpental, cheese cake yang memang sedari tadi ku bawa dengan hati-hati pun juga ikut jatuh. Aku marah bukan main pada orang bertubuh tinggi itu. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku, tapi hal yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku harus meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya, aku harus memarahinya.

Begitu aku mengedarkan pandangan mataku padanya, yang ku lihat adalah seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, dia memakai polo shirt putih dengan balutan jacket hitam plus jeans biru dan juga sepatu rebook putih. Simple namun casual.

"Tampan," ucapku setelah sekilas melihatnya. "A.. apa yang baru saja aku katakana? Kau bodoh sekali Rukia! Ingat tujuan awalmu!" kata Rukia sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalanya dengan tangannya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang janggal pada pemuda tampan, maksudku pemuda menyebalkan itu, hm mungkin dua hal, pertama kerutan yang ada di dahinya dan kedua rambutnya berwarna orange! "Oh Tuhan, pasti dia seorang anak berandalan! Kenapa aku bernasib sesial ini!" teriak Rukia dalam hati.

"Hey kau, midget," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada yang menurutku kurang bersahabat.

Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke sekitar. Tak ada siapa pun kecuali aku dan dia, lalu siapa yang ia sebut dengan midget?

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan midget?" tanyaku polos.

"Tentu saja kau, pendek, memang ada orang lain lagi di sini?" balas pemuda tersebut.

Aku yang mendengarnya tentu saja tidak bisa terima dengan penghinaan itu, itu adalah penghinaan terbesar yang pernah orang berikan padaku, seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku midget dan pendek, jeruk? Tidak sopan!" ucapku dengan penuh rasa amarah. Aku memang sudah diajarkan sejak kecil untuk menahan amarahku, kalau ada orang yang mencela atau menyindirku, tapi ini tidak termasuk dalam dua kategori itu, ini namanya ejekan yang menurutku harus dibalas dengan ejekan baru sama-sama impas.

"Jeruk? Aku bukan jeruk! Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki! Dan kau, pendek, kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah-marah padaku?" kata pemuda yang tanpa sengaja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai, Ichigo. Nama yang aneh, rambut jeruk tapi namanya strawberry, benar-benar lucu.

"Kau tidak lihat apa? Kue-ku jatuh! Bisa saja rusak, kan? Kalau kau berjalan gunakan lah kedua matamu! Jangan gunakan rambut jerukmu itu! Strawberry!" umpatku kesal.

"Kalimat yang kau ucapkan tadi seharusnya aku ucapkan padamu! Kau yang dengan cerobohnya membuka payung kelinci itu! Dan kau juga tidak lihat apa, kue-ku juga jatuh, midget!" pemuda bernama Ichigo itu meneriakiku. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia tadi juga berjalan sambil membawa kue, kalau sudah begini impas.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan kelinci? Ini chappy tahu! Dasar kau jeruk tak punya selera! Ya sudah, aku tak kan marah lagi, lagipula aku sudah terlambat, aku harus segera bergegas, aku permisi dulu," ucapku sambil mengambil sebuah plastik putih besar dengan kotak di dalamnya. Aku pun mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauhi pemuda bernama Ichigo itu. Baru beberapa meter aku berjalan menjauhinya, tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mencengkram tanganku dengan tangannya yang cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan pergelangan tanganku yang kecil.

"Apa maumu, hah?" aku pun membentaknya, aku tidak suka kalau ada yang mengangguku di waktu yang tidak tepat, sekalipun itu Renji ataupun Hinamori.

"Maaf aku tadi membentakmu, permisi," ucap pemuda berambut orange itu dan lalu segera berlalu, meninggalkan Tokyo Central Park dengan hanya berjalan biasa dengan langkah-langkah kakinya yang panjang. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia meminta maaf setelah membentakku? Dan apa perasaan yang tadi kurasakan saat tangannya mencengkramku?

"Aneh sekali," pikirku. Sebuah jam besar bergaya eropa di tengah-tengah Tokyo Central Park berdentang 6 kali pertanda bahwa sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Astaga, aku sudah hampir terlambat, wah aku harus buru-buru," ucapku sambil mulai berlari secepat mungkin.

**End of Rukia's POV**

Rukia pun sampai di sebuah rumah besar tempat Kaien tinggal, rumah kost itu cukup terkenal di SMA Seireitei Tokyo, sekolah terbesar dan paling berkualitas yang terdiri dari playgroup sampai universitas, sekedar untuk informasi saja Seireitei Tokyo Gakuen berada pada naungan Kuchiki Corp., yang berarti itu merupakan aset kekayaan Byakuya Kuchiki yang nantinya akan diwariskan pada Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia pun memencet sebuah bel listrik yang berada dekat pagar besar berwarna hijau tua. Setelah tiga kali memencet bel tersebut, barulah ada seorang wanita cantik dan seksi dengan rambut coklat yang bergelombang datang membukakan pintu pagar.

"Mau cari siapa?" ucap wanita cantik itu dengan ramah.

"Permisi, aku mau bertemu dengan Kaien Shiba," Rukia membalas dengan nada yang tak kalah ramah dari wanita cantik tadi.

"Oh Kaien, ya mari kuantarkan ke kamarnya," katanya sambil menggaamit tanganku dengan lembut. "Oh iya siapa namamu? Aku Rangiku Matsumoto, pemilik dari rumah kost ini, salam kenal," ucap perempuan cantik yang ramah itu, Rangiku.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki, Matsumoto-san, salam kenal juga," Rukia mengucapkan kalimat perkenalan itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

Lima menit kemudian, Rukia dan Rangiku telah sampai pada sebuah kamar bertuliskan 11F dengan papan nama Kaien Shiba di pintunya.

"Ini kamar Kaien, Kuchiki-san, maaf aku tak dapat menemanimu lebih lama, karena aku punya beberapa urusan dengan pelanggan yang mau menyewa kamar, tak apa kan kalau ku tinggal sendiri?" tanya Rangiku dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan Rukia, perempuan cantik dan lugu di sarang laki-laki yang berbahaya itu.

Rukia pun menjawab dengan segera,"Tidak apa-apa Matsumoto-san, lekas lah selesaikan pekerjaanmu, aku hanya akan menemui Kaien sebentar," jelas Rukia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya Kuchiki-san," pamit Rangiku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Rukia mengetuk pintu kamar Kaien beberapa kali. Namun, tak ada jawaban. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Kaien, toh Kaien tak akan marah padanya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Kaien-senpai, maaf aku masuk ya," ucap Rukia pelan.

Samar-samar terdengar suara dua orang yang sedang tertawa, lama kelamaan suara tawa mereka pun bertambah besar. Dan Rukia mengenali salah satu suara itu, itu suara Kaien dan suara yang lainnya adalah suara tawa seorang perempuan yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing baginya. Rukia pun mencoba untuk memastikan apakah benar itu suara Kaien.

"Kaien-senpai?" tanya Rukia hati-hati. Ia pun terkejut setengah mati karena mendapati Kaien sedang duduk berdua sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada seorang perempuan berambut hitam terikat. Perempuan cantik itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak kelas yang cukup dekat dengan Rukia, dia adalah Miyako.

Kaien pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat yang memanggil namanya adalah Rukia, kekasihnya.

"Anooo …. Rukia, aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua," ucap Kaien gugup dan keringat yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Rukia yang melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya miris itu pun segera berlari meninggalkan kamar 11F tempat ia melihat seorang kekasihnya sedang bersama dengan wanita lain. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuruni tangga dan segera menerobos derasnya air hujan yang bisa saja membuatnya jatuh sakit. Kaien tidak berlari mengejar Rukia, ia ingin menjelaskan segala sesuatunya pada Rukia, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memang tidak bisa dan tidak mempunyai hak untuk membela diri.

"Kaien, lebih baik kau menyusul Rukia untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi," paksa Miyako sambil memegang tangan Kaien yang cukup besar.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengejarnya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih jauh daripada ini," kata Kaien lirih di saat petir menyambar dan hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Kaien …..," Miyako hanya bisa menyebut namanya saja untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ada seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk di bangku panjang Tokyo Central Park, bangku itu cukup untuk diduduki oleh 4 orang sekaligus, tapi untuk saat ini hanya ada satu orang yang mendudukinya, Rukia Kuchiki. Dia tidak menangis saat itu, tidak ada air mata yang bisa keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia hanya duduk terdiam sambil memegang kotak yang berisi cheese cake buatannya dan Hinamori. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan, tapi kosong, sekarang Rukia persis dengan tubuh tanpa jiwa.

"Aku dikhianati, dia bohong, dia hanya memanfaatkanku, dia penjahat," Rukia mengucapkan itu di tengah derasnya hujan bahkan ia tak takut saat petir mulai menyambar, ia mengacuhkannya dan terus mengulang-ngulang kalimat tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada seorang bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut orange menghampirinya. Dia adalah Ichigo, pria yang tadi sempat bertengkar dengan Rukia.

"Hey, kau lagi, midget! Aku bisa minta tolong? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo masih dengan ejekan midgetnya.

Tapi Rukia tidak bergeming, ia masih saja mengulang kalimatnya yang entah sudah berapa kali ia ucapkan itu.

"Hallo, aku sedang bicara padamu, aku butuh pertolongan segera! Tolong jawab aku!" kata Ichigo sambil berteriak, ia berpikir mungkin suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Rukia.

"Aneh kenapa daritadi dia tidak merespon kata-kataku? Apa ada yang salah padaku? Atau mungkin aku sudah mengejeknya?" pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, aku butuh bantuanmu, mobilku mogok dan rumah temanku masih cukup jauh dari sini, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana bengkel terdekat?" Ichigo bertanya dengan lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

Namun hasilnya nihil, Rukia masih setia dengan aktivitasnya yang tadi, mengulang-ulang kalimat umpatannya untuk Kaien.

"Hey nona! Aku sedang terburu-buru bisakah kau menjawabku?" Ichigo pun meledak seketika dan mengatakan itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rukia.

Beberapa detik kemudian Rukia sesenggukan dan mulai menangis. Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba gadis yang baru saja dibentaknya menangis.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar?" pikirnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku nona, aku tidak ingin bermaksud kasar tapi aku …" ucapan Ichigo pun terputus karena dengan seketika Rukia memeluk Ichigo begitu erat membuat Ichigo menjadi tersipu di tengah dinginnya udara saat itu.

"Hey! Hey! Nona! Tolong lepaskan aduh pelukanmu," pinta Ichigo dengan paksa. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah dipeluk oleh seorang perempuan, kecuali ibunya.

Rukia tetap saja tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Ichigo, namun lambat laun pelukannya semakin merenggang dan Ichigo pun bisa melepaskan tangan Rukia dari pundaknya.

"Syukurlah," Ichigo bersyukur. "Hey midget! Kau gila ya? Untuk apa kau memelukku, hey?" bentak Ichigo pada Rukia.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia dan menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Rukia.

"Astaga! Panas sekali, pasti dia demam dan sekarang dia sedang … tak sadarkan diri?" ucap Ichigo panik dan heran.

Ichigo yang tidak enak hati, karena menyangka dia lah penyebab Rukia pingsan akhirnya memutuskan menggendong Rukia ke mobilnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Reply the Reviews _**

**YohNa-nyu- **: makasih banget atas ucapannya, happy new year to you too :D maaf IchiRuki nya belom tampil di chapter 2 udah kok :D

**Ruki_ya **: Kuroichi hihi itu emang yang disebut sama Rukia, tapi itu bukan OC kok itu masih disembunyikan yang jelas dia orang yang dianggap Rukia sebagai pahlawan makasih juga atas pujiannya ^_^

**ruki4062jo **: hoho tadinya mau kubuat Ishida aja yang jadi maid tapi gak jadi soalnya Ishida kurang cocok sama Rukia hoho thanks yaw entar di update kok!

**mss Dhyta**: jahat gak ya Renji jadi pelayan? Gomen Renji (bungkukin badan) okay tunggu! ^_^

**Sora Chand **: tapi entar mau dibikin jadi lebih rumit lagi nih hoho doakan biar cepet updatenya ya :D happy new year to you too :D


End file.
